What's an uke?
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: That is all Chotaro wants to know, but nobody will tell him. The whole team gives their idea of what an uke is. Except Shishido. Chotaro explores confusing feelings. Pairings: Silver pair, Dirty pair, and Atoji.


What's an uke?

Outside, the dormitory seemed peaceful. The watery morning sun beat down on the cracked driveway and peeling paint. Inside, all of the boys lay asleep, despite the fact that it was 11:30 AM. On the first floor, at the end of the hall roomed two boys whose views of each other would change completely after the events of that day. In that room laid a peacefully sleeping college freshman. His silver hair was sprawled over his cream colored pillow. The bright light streaming in through the gaps in the shutters. The nineteen year old boy's eye lids flickered as he slowly grew conscious.

"Shishido-San… Are you awake?..."

Ohtori, Chotaro blinked blearily over his blankets. He glanced up at the underside of his roommate's bunk. He reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Chotaro stood. He wore a pair of sweat pants and a long tee-shirt that had a picture of a tennis ball. He stumbled, half asleep, toward the bathroom. He had figured, without checking, that his Senpai, Shishido, Ryo, was still asleep. Shishido-San slept like the dead. Chotaro sometimes worried that he wouldn't wake up. Chotaro took the door knob in his hand with his eyes only half open. The door knob seemed to move on its own and the door swung forward without any effort on his end.

"Chotaro-whoa!"

Chotaro was caught off guard by Shishido coming through the door. He lost his balance and both of them toppled over. Chotaro landed flat on his back and the back of his head thunked against the hardwood floor.

"Ow…"

Chotaro opened his eyes and felt his face flush. Shishido's face was inches, no centimeters away. His warm, freshly showered body pressed up against Chotaro. Chotaro covered his mouth with his hands, red faced.

"Sh-Shishido-San!"

Shishido looked incredibly flustered as well, pushed himself up. Chotaro, if possible, blushed even deeper. Shishido was stark naked. There was no other way to put it. Shishido, crimson cheeked, turned his back to Chotaro and looked down. To his dismay, he found himself standing erect.

"Sorry…"

He mumbled. Chotaro simply lay there, eyes wide and hands covering his mouth. Shishido wrapped a towel around his waist and pretended that nothing had happened, hoping that the younger boy would follow suit.

Chotaro washed and dressed before heading upstairs to Mukahi, Gakuto and Oshitari, Yuushi's room. He was unnerved and frightened about the feelings he was having. The image of his unclothed senpai seemed to have tattooed itself onto the back of his eyes. Gakuto-Senpai and Oshitari-Senpai never closed or locked their door unless they were doing something extremely private. Chotaro shuffled his slipper clad feet in the doorway and knocked tentatively on the open door.

"Unless you are blind, you can see that the door is open. Come on in."

Chotaro edged his way in nervously and bowed.

"Good morning Gakuto-Senpai."

He said politely. Gakuto waved his hand as if to say 'yeah yeah, whatever.'

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment."

Gakuto rolled his ocean blue eyes. Chotaro was always going to either his and Oshitari's room, or Atobe, Keigo and Akutagawa, Jiro's room for help and advice.

"What is it this time?"

Gakuto held up his finger bossily.

"I'm not helping you with any homework this weekend!"

Chotaro plopped down on the bottom bunk across from Gakuto who was seated at Oshitari's desk.

"It isn't that…"

Chotaro hesitated, staring at his slippers.

"This morning… Shishido-San fell on me…"

Gakuto eyed him as if to say 'Are you freaking kidding me?!' Chotaro flushed, but continued.

"And I… I saw him…"

Gakuto was slow to realize what the gentle, sheltered, freshman was talking about.

"You live with him. Don't you see him every day?"

Chotaro knew he must be blushing. His face was so hot.

"No… I mead I SAW him Gakuto-Senpai…"

Chotaro covered his face with his hands, blushing furiously.

"And I'm really confused…"

Gakuto tried, and failed to stifle his giggles.

"Oh my God Chotaro! You are such an uke!"

Chotaro lifted his head, a bemused expression on his pink face.

"What?"

"I said you're an uke dimwit!"

Chotaro flinched slightly.

"No, I mean what is that?"

"Huh?"

"What's an uke?"

Chotaro had never realized someone with maroon hair would make their face blend in with it. It seemed unnatural.

"Wha?! You don't!?"

Chotaro blinked at him with his sweet brown eyes.

"No."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KNOW, HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, I AM ONE?!"

Chotaro was now, sincerely befuddled.

"Huh? No, no Gakuto-Senpai I-"

Gakuto huffed, red faced.

"Here…"

Gakuto hopped up from Oshitari's navy blue chair. He reached one arm under the bed on which Chotaro sat.

"Where the hell-Here!"

From under the bed, Mukahi Gakuto drew out a magazine. Not just any old magazine. Chotaro covered his mouth with his hands.

"Gakuto-Senpai!"

Shock was evident in his voice.

"You should not have smut! It's a sin!"

Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"Look here mister sweet and innocent, this is actually Ryo's. He just let me barrow it. Anyway…"

Gakuto held the rag up to Chotaro and flipped it open to a picture. It unnerved Chotaro how quickly he found it.

"That."

Gakuto stated triumphantly as if that settled it. He pointed at the picture of two men apparently about to get it on. Chotaro averted his eyes, pink once more.

"A porn star?..."

Gakuto huffed angrily.

"No dummy! Fine, go talk to Yuushi about it. He is a lot better at explaining this sort of crap to people."

As it turned out, Oshitari was in the kitchen "studying." Chotaro tip toed over to him and bowed.

"Good morning Oshitari-Senpai."

Oshitari did not look up from his gargantuan text book.

"It's 12:05 PM Ohtori-Kun. The proper greeting would be 'good afternoon.'"

"Sorry… Good afternoon Oshitari-Senpai…"

Chotaro's mind ached with the question. He pulled out the chair across from Oshitari and settled down in it. Yuushi's violet eyes, which hid behind thick glasses refused to leave the text in front of him. Chotaro tapped the table with one finger, wondering how to ask. Oshitari turned a page.

"Do you have a question Ohtori-Kun, or are you expecting me to cheat on Gakuto with you?"

Chotaro's jaw dropped.

"Oshitari-Senpai, I don't think of you that way!"

"Alright, then say what you want to say. I can't study with you watching me."

Chotaro scratched a bit of dirt from the table top, not looking at Oshitari.

"Gakuto-Senpai told me you would be able to tell me… Oshitari-Senpai, what's an uke?"

Oshitari blinked a couple of times, then massaged his forehead and removed his glasses.

"Wow… I was not expecting that…"

Oshitari set down his text book, marking the page.

"Okay, Gakuto is an uke."

Chotaro blinked.

"So an uke is somebody who jumps around a lot?"

Oshitari smacked his forehead.

"No… No… In my relation with Gakuto, he is the uke."

Chotaro did not understand, but apparently, whatever an uke was, Gakuto was one.

"Thank you Oshitari-Senpai."

Chotaro made a mental note to go ask Atobe right away.

Chotaro found Atobe, Kabaji, and Jiro lounging in the common area. Atobe was perched in the chair with the least holes in it, treating it like a throne. Jiro lay, fast asleep on the overstuffed, moth-eaten, sofa. Kabaji stood guard over Atobe. Chotaro peaked through the doorway.

"Atobe-Sama, may I come in?"

Atobe glanced over at him in a superior manor. Even though he was no longer their captain, he still insisted on being called Atobe-Sama or, better yet, Ore-Sama. Everyone except for Jiro consented. Jiro always called him Kei-Chan. Chotaro could not tell how exactly Atobe felt about this cutesy nick name. Atobe waved his hand regally.

"Come in Ohtori."

Chotaro scooted inside and shut the door behind him. Judging by Oshitari and Gakuto's reactions, he shouldn't leave the door open. Chotaro crossed over and waited. Atobe liked to have power over people and Chotaro just consigned to it. Atobe gestured to the chair beside him. It was so old and abused that Chotaro sank into the seat, feeling the springs digging into his flesh. He winced. He could feel Atobe looking him up and down. He suddenly felt very self conscious. His custard yellow button down shirt was un-tucked and his jeans were frayed at the bottom where he stepped on them.

"Speak Ohtori. You are wasting Ore-Sama's precious time."

Chotaro gave a little start.

"Um…"

Chotaro could feel his cheeks going pink.

"I had-had a question…"

"Speak up. I don't have all day."

"Atobe-Sama…"

Chotaro swallowed.

"What's an uke?"

Atobe blinked, unfazed. He primped his hair a few times to make sure it was absolutely perfect. Jiro shifted in his sleep.

"Jiro."

That was about as helpful as Oshitari's answer. Now an uke was a narcoleptic porn star that jumps around all the time.

"Could you be more specific Atobe-Sama?"

Atobe's lip curled into a dangerous grin.

"An uke is on the bottom bunk."

Chotaro blinked. His copper brown eyes were curious.

"So an uke is someone who sleeps on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed?"

Atobe shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh Ohtori. You always were the sheltered one."

That was a no. Chotaro knew it.

"Atobe-Sama, please correct me if I am wrong. I must know."

Chotaro's boyish face was set and determined. Atobe just laughed.

"Your naivety bores me. You may leave now."

"But-"

Kabaji showed him to the door and he was on his way. So Atobe knew, but wouldn't tell him. He hated that. He had no idea that Atobe had not enlightened him because he did not want to enrage Shishido. As far as he knew, an uke was a narcoleptic porn star that jumps around a lot and sleeps on the bottom bunk.

It was now 1:00 PM and past time for Chotaro to have lunch. He headed to the kitchen, which was next door to the living room Atobe had monopolized. There he found his long time friend Wakachi, Hiyoshi. His fellow freshman was seated at the kitchen table with his back to him. Across from Hiyoshi sat Taki who was reading a text book.

"Good afternoon Ohtori-Kun."

Taki acknowledged him in a friendly manor.

"Good afternoon Taki-San, Hiyoshi-Kun."

Chotaro bowed politely. Hiyoshi grunted. Hiyoshi wasn't the politest or kindest person, but Chotaro was determined to see the good in everyone. A sudden thought struck him. Maybe these two could tell him.

"H-hey you guys…?"

"Hm?"

Taki blinked over his text book.

"Gakuto-Senpai said something this morning that I didn't really understand."

Hiyoshi scoffed.

"That sounds just like him."

Chotaro paused.

"What did he say Ohtori-Kun?"

Taki's curiosity was peaked.

"I was just-just wondering…"

Chotaro's heart was racing. If these two knew, they would surely tell him.

"What's an uke?"

Hiyoshi, who had been taking a gulp of tea, made a startled noise and spat it out, nearly missing Taki's head.

"Are you alright Hiyoshi-Kun?"

"Bathroom!"

Hiyoshi abandoned everything and sprinted, brick red. Chotaro cocked his silver head to one side. Taki set his book down, laughing into his hands.

"Apparently he is."

He chuckled. So now an uke was a grumpy, narcoleptic porn star that jumps around a lot and sleeps on the bottom bunk. Again, not helpful.

"So you know?"

Taki cleared his throat and plucked his book back up from the table top.

"I don't think I'm the right one to tell you Chotaro. Why don't you ask Shishido?"

Chotaro felt the color rise in his cheeks. That was the thing he had been avoiding.

"He's the right one to tell you."

"Shit!"

Chotaro slipped into their room right as Shishido dropped his heavy text book onto his toe.

"Are you alright Shishido-San?!"

Chotaro asked, concerned.

"Ah!"

Shishido waved him off scowling.

"Sorry Chotaro. I've got a crap load of homework."

Chotaro plopped down on his lower bunk on the other side of the room. It would only take a second, then he would let Shishido study.

"Shishido-San…"

Chotaro concentrated on his toes which were now bare.

"Gakuto-Sanpai… I mean…"

Shishido, knowing Chotaro would beat around the bush for a while, rolled his eyes.

"Gakuto-Senpai called me something thing this morning and I don't know what it means… I-"

Chotaro could not figure out why he was sweating. It was just Shishido.

"Shishido-San… What's an uke?"

There was something in Shishido's eyes that made Chotaro's neck prickle. Shishido crossed the room so that he was standing directly in front of Chotaro.

He sighed.

"Here, I'll show you."

Slowly, very slowly, Shishido leaned forward making Chotaro land on his back. Before he knew it, Chotaro found himself face to face with Shishido. His face felt hot and he knew it must be red. Their noses touched a moment before their lips collided. If Chotaro's face had not been red before, it was now.

"Sh-shishido-San…"

Chotaro's heart was pounding and he could barely breath.

"Mm?"

He blushed, feeling Shishido's warm breath on his face.

"You- you just- just kissed me!"

Shishido drew back slightly, apparently annoyed.

"Yeah, I did and I'll do it again."

He was so close. Chotaro found himself enjoying the warmth of his body, the pounding of his heart. Shishido kissed him again, as promised. Chotaro found Shishido's hand and held it, trusting him.

"Shishido-San…"


End file.
